Discovering the right Weasley
by Miss.Geekism
Summary: When one of the Weasley twin's asks you out, that gets an automatic yes, its a no brainer! However what if you realised you had picked the wrong one? Would it be wrong for the other twin to tell you that your all they think about? Starts off Fred/Hermione but ends up George/Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **My first fan fiction story that has taken me a lot of courage to post after many years of reading them and writing them inside of my head. So please be nice as it took a lot of courage to finally sign up and post this.

I own nothing here apart from the plot; the genius of this story belongs to JK!

Thank you :)

**Chapter One**

Sitting against the coarse bark of the bulky tree, I sighed to myself surveying the beautiful landscape in front of me; the lake near The Burrow had always been a place of comfort for me, a place of peace and tranquillity. This is the place I come to think, to be alone soaking up the peace and quiet while I gather up my thoughts, sorting through them one by one. The only place I could see straight when my thoughts were all muddled into one big mess. Today I was struggling with my thoughts, due to the heat controlling my ability to concentrate on one thing for a period of time. In all my summers on this earth, I had never experience one as sultry and sticky whilst in England. No matter what combination of clothes I tried on, they all clung to each curve of my body uncomfortably, which only made matters worse when I was sitting here very frustrated, annoyed and in an urgent need to collect my thoughts.

It was no use, I concluded as I switched sitting positions, kneeling up grabbing a small pebble, throwing it into the glistening water in front of me. Frustration ebbed away at me, as I failed to calm my anger down; usually thinking it through by the lake never failed to sort out my head, sifting through each emotion I was feeling and each thought I had. Sitting here had never failed to dissolve my anger, however today sitting beside the water's edge, underneath my favourite tree, only built the frustration and anger up inside me, along with this smothering heat that had lingered for a good week now.

Raking my hands through the grass, my fingers brushed another pebble, picking it up I swung my arm back putting all my anger into it as I threw it a fair distance across the lake, plummeting straight into the water as I let out a small quiet anger filled groan.

"What did that pebble ever do to you 'Mione?" A smooth husky voice, chuckled over my little tantrum rendering me to jump a little, scared for just a moment at the unexpected interruption, realisation hitting me that I wasn't alone, which sent me into panic over drive. Swiftly looking up towards the familiar voice, my cheeks burned scarlet with pure embarrassment as I registered whom the voice belonged to.

"George you scared me." I closed my eyes for a moment, holding my pounding heart as I released a relieved sigh, glad that it was him that had found me and not anyone else. Well by anyone else I meant Ron, or Harry for that matter. The cause of my anger, and the person that would tell me to ignore the problem, however ignoring the problem was not going to make it disappear.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He said as I opened my eyes, watching him sit beside me, with his body facing towards the lake in front of us, pulling his knees up to his chest, holding them in his arms. Gazing at his side profile, the sun encircled his face just right making his skin glow strikingly.

The silence that we shared is comforting as we concentrated on the view in front of us, taking in all of its inexplicable glory. I would have thought sitting in silence with a Weasley twin would have been a little awkward; however I was pleasantly surprised to how natural it felt. There was no need for words, the silence was enough.

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" He suddenly broke that silence, looking straight at me with a curious frown spread across his face.

"Oh now that would be telling!" I answered back not willing to give up the knowledge on how I have always been able to tell them apart. All in all, they weren't that identical if you took the time to notice it. Being a prefect meant that it was a necessary ability to be able to tell them apart, so that you didn't fall victim to their genius pranks. That's right, I said it, genius pranks; a fool would think otherwise!

"Come on 'Mione, tell me, what harm could it do to let me in to your little secret?" He teasingly nudge me, as I looked away giggling quietly at his playfulness, it didn't surprise me, one of the Weasley twins using there flattery, flirting their way into unearthing information out of people, or more to the point, information from girls. Typical!

"Absolutely not! It's my advantage against the two of you, as if I would give you that." I smiled at him smugly, before looking back at the lake. At that moment I realised the majority of anger I had felt had dissolved into a minor annoyance.

"Are you okay anyway?" George asked.

"Yeah, suppose I should be used to your insensitive, idiotic brother by now, so there's no surprise he flew off the handle a little." I answered, not really believing what I was saying. Ron had no right reacting the way he did, I knew that before I had the need to ask other peoples opinion on the situation.

"A little?" George jumped in. "Hermione he is way out of order! You have done nothing wrong at all; it's that gits fault, _again_."

"But if Viktor hadn't have sent me the letter this morning then he would not have reacted the way he did." I could not help but grimace as I watched the lakes calm water start to ripple as George threw a single stone into the water. However afterwards, I felt his eyes on my face. Turning slowly our eyes met.

"Stop making excuses for him 'Mione. He had his chance last year at the yule ball, but even then all he did was upset you, and then had the balls to ruin the end of your night. It's up to you who you write to, not that prat." Uncharacteristically he brushed a strand of hair off of my cheek, his eyes cast into mine full of seriousness. I had never seen George like this before. One, he was hardly ever serious two, I had never had him be so nice to me and three, I had never been so close to him never mind him touching my face. I was unsure whether I liked the fact he was so close, practically invading my personal space. However before I could decide, his lingering hand was gone.

"Why do you care so much?" The words slipped from my mouth before I had time to stop myself. It wasn't my intention to sound rude, but my curiosity got the better of me as I tried to decode George's actions only to find myself even more confused.

"That wounds me 'Mione, of course I care." He held his hand over his chest, faking pain. Instantly rolling my eyes, I looked away in an attempt to stop myself laughing at him.

"We have hardly spoke George. I think this is the first time we have been alone together."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Hermione Granger?" He nudged me one more time, raising his eyebrows at me with his eyes full of suggestions. Shaking my head, I laughed to myself at the usual Weasley twin's flirting.

"Jokes aside 'Mione, Ignore that prat, you deserve happiness. Don't let him stop you getting it. Do what makes you happy." He put his hand onto my shoulder making me feel instantly comforted. I knew just by looking into his eyes, he believed every word he was saying. It was genuine, not some made up words spoken in order to make me feel better about storming off- George actually meant it.

"Thanks George, It means a lot that you would stand up for me. When did you become so lovely anyway?" I questioned him, earnestly curious to where this side of George Weasley had suddenly appeared from. A side I much preferred. Don't get me wrong, I love the fun loving prankster, the normal George, however this sweet side to him was rather uplifting to have around, especially when someone needed a pick up.

"I've always been lovely; you just haven't had the opportunity to see it until now." He spoke as I shifted position, stretching my jean clad legs out in front of me.

"Let's hope I see it more often then, it's refreshing to see; along with seeing all that hair gone." I chuckled beside him quickly changing the subject, watching as he got up off the floor, looking down at me with a baffled look written across his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I prefer your short hair," without thinking about what I was saying, I voiced my opinion as George held out his hand, offering it to me. Taking it, my hand fit snugly into his long hand. It was strange holding George's hand, as I had never had physical contact with him before now, however this unfamiliar action bought comfort to me. Unknown to me before now, a new warmth washed over me, one I had not felt, relaxing me instantly.

"Was that a compliment Miss Granger?" Dropping my hand he looked down at me from his lanky height. I was always overwhelmed by how much taller the twins were than myself, they towered over me more than any boys I had ever met. I had to say though it was an attractive quality for a boy to have, not that I was calling the Weasley twin's attractive mind you.

"Don't push it, you just wish it was a compliment, it was just an opinion that's all." I lied, turning away from him once more to look towards to direction of the burrow. In the distant I could see people on brooms, throwing balls about, obviously starting to play Quidditch.

"Yeah right; are you coming back to the house then?" He wondered.

"I…err," I started to answer, unsure whether I was ready to face Ron and force myself to keep composure in front of him. I would not let Ronald Weasley get the better of me, making me boil with anger, yelling at him for something he had done wrong to me. Yet, I wasn't sure if I could ignore the insensitive idiot just yet. But if I gave him attention that is exactly what he wants.

"What about if we went and faced that prat together?" George held his hand out for me to take for the second time which caught me off guard. Having this offer twice in one day made me a very lucky girl, even if the Weasley Twins were famous for being big flirts.

Often I had wondered what it would be like to have a close relationship with them, for the simple fact that whenever I have seen them with their friends they had been an ideal friend, listening for one thing. Also whenever they were in company of girls they always seemed to be gentleman from what I had observed. Something that is rare to find in boys around my ages these days.

Seriously thinking about his offer, I slowly slipped my hand into his putting all my faith into him. If anyone could save me from Ron, it was another Weasley family member. His lips turned into a mischievous grin that held a hidden depth. Pulling me gently he led me slowly back towards the burrow to face the music.

**AN:** Please review let me know what you think; it would mean a lot to me,

Thank you for taking time to read this chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Here's chapter two! I hope you all like. Oh and I own nothing!

Please review…

**Chapter Two**

Making our way back towards The Burrow, I looked at George nervously, biting my bottom lip, hesitant of going back so soon. Without saying a word, George squeezed my hand, and then began rubbing small circles with his thumb against my skin, promptly calming me. He gave me the reassurance I needed right then in that simple action.

As The Burrow became in full view, I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to face, an angry Ron! Seeing both him and Fred land from their brooms, I hurriedly let go of George's hand not wanting to make matters worse with Ron, even though I knew I should be putting my needs first and not his.

My hand felt cold without George's and I suddenly felt all alone again. Where had all my Gryffindor bravery gone now when I needed it most? Deserted me when I most needed it! Taking another deep breath, I made my way towards the house, diverting my eyes away from Ron, hoping to avoid him for a little while longer, After all, giving him the cold shoulder is exactly what he deserves right now.

"Ignoring me I see!" Ron's acid voice spat as I walked past. The hostility in his voice paralyzed me to the spot I currently stood in, shocked at the harsh tone in his voice, like venom had been seeping through my veins.

As I turned on the spot facing Ron, his face held a callous scowl as he looked at me. From the way he is reacting, you would think he was my boyfriend rather than my best friend, which was a ridiculous thought; my attraction to Ron was destroyed when he ruined the Yule ball for me.

"No Ron! I'm just_ trying_ to be the bigger person and carry on, not holding a grudge for what you said to me, which by the way is pretty unforgiving if you ask me." I replied unable to believe the nerve of this boy. Sometimes I wonder how I remain Ron's friend.

"What I said to _you_? You're the one sending letters to him." He threw his broom down on the grass, his eyes wide full of redundant rage.

"He's my friend, nothing more; not that it's any of your business; who I see and who I speak to is for me to decide. You're my friend Ron, not my owner!" Crossing my arms tight across my chest, I stared at him waiting for yet another excuse to why he reacted this idiotic way.

"You're out of order Ron! Hermione's right, it's up to her who see speaks to. Just drop it mate, your making yourself look a bit of a prat." Fred interrupted before Ron had the chance to speak. Ron looked at his brother in awe, which very quickly changed yet again to anger.

"You know what, forget this, I'm off to pack ready for when we leave later." I shook my head, unable to take anymore of Ron's utter nonsense. Storming into the house, I hoped to god, Ginny was still busy helping Mrs Weasley so that I could have some alone time to control my mood better.

"Are you finished packing dear?" Mrs Weasley ask, peering her head into the room I currently shared with Ginny, a warm welcoming smile spread across her face, instantly making me feel a little bit more easier about the situation earlier with Ron. Mrs Weasley always had a positive effect on the people around her, especially me.

"Yes Mrs Weasley just finishing up now." I smiled in her direction for a second before carrying on folding clothes.

"It's Molly dear, Mrs Weasley was my mother-in-law. Now are you okay?" She came further into the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

In that instant I realised that she knew! How she knew about earlier baffled me, as she had been so busy getting Grimmauld Place ready for our arrival. Either she could sense the tension in the air or someone had told her.

"I'm fine Molly, why do you ask?" I played the game acting innocent wanting her to bring it up, not needing any more attention drawn to it than it had already had.

"George told me about what happened with Ron, he was a little worried about you, so I thought I should come and check on you. I hope you don't mind dear. George only did what he thought was best." She smiled, sitting down on the bed, pulling me gently to sit beside her.

Hearing that George had told Molly should have made me mad that he had gotten other people involved in yet another argument with Ron, however I could not help but smile at the thought of George going to Molly, due to his worry for me. It was a sweet gesture, especially for a Weasley twin. They weren't known for their acts of selflessness. It was reassuring to know someone was looking out for me also. It was too sweet of an action which I wished I understood where it had come from; he had never been worried about me until today.

"That was sweet of him. It's just Ron has this idea that he has this claim on me and can determine who I talk to. He saw red this morning after I received a letter from Viktor; I mean there isn't anything go on between us, it's purely platonic. It's as if he is acting like my boyfriend, when he is nothing more than my best friend. I don't know what to do as every time I see him he blows up restarting the argument." I quickly spoke, letting it all out, knowing that I could trust Molly. She had helped throughout my years of knowing the Weasley family, and had never given me one bad piece of advice yet; even advice regarding her tactless son.

"Well, prior experience of an angry Ron had always taught me to let him cool off before talking to him. Ron doesn't think before he speaks the majority of the time and it will always be his downfall so long as he doesn't learn from it. Just talk to him later, at Grimmauld Place perhaps and if he doesn't listen, you send him my way and I will put him straight Hermione. It sounds like he needs to understand your relationship with him better."

I nodded in response to her advice; she was spot on as usual, knowing just how to deal with her hot headed son. He may not be rational right now but in time he will be. She was right, Ron and I, needed to have the talk; he had to understand our relationship before we could get past yet another argument about who I could talk to. It had to stop, for both of our sakes.

Grimmauld Place was not exactly what someone would describe as home; it was neither cosy nor welcoming, in blunt honesty it was cold and old, rather unsettling to be in. Each room I had the unfortunate chance to be in was dull, dank and rather draftee; A peculiar taste in décor presented itself, luckily it was a dark type of décor rather than an in your face, eye watering one. It was a particular taste, one that you either hated or loved without questioning it. Molly had spent all her efforts and spare time, trying to clean this place so that it would pass living standards. I shuddered as I thought of the state it had previously been in before Mrs Weasley had waved her magic around. Of course only the rooms that were needed had been cleaned, in an attempt to get here sooner. Ginny knew without hesitation that this meant they would spend their summer cleaning the place. A war was brewing, and making do with what they had, making the best out of the situation was all they could do right now; being grateful they had somewhere as sanctuary.

Unpacking the last of my clothes, I tucked away the last item of clothing into the draw, before carefully shutting it. The furniture was antique and quite possibly enchanted, so in order to keep the house happy, I tried my best to be careful. Turning to see what Ginny was doing, I saw her placing photos around the room, in an attempt to brighten up and make the best out of what we had. At the minute she was placing a lovely picture of the pair of us from the previous year onto our dressing table.

"It looks brilliant Gin; at least it's a little brighter now." I complimented her, knowing we weren't all happy about our surroundings but we had been the only ones not to kick up a fuss. After all, shouting about it was not going to change anything.

"Thanks, best I can do for now I'm afraid. At least we got the best room though." She smiled sitting down on her bed as I put my trunk under my own bed.

"It helped that we didn't kick off about it," I laughed sitting facing her.

"About Ron, stand your ground 'Mione. It's clear you don't like him the way he thinks you should. Just be firm with him, make sure he's clear about the pair of you." She suddenly started, resulting in me looking right at her. She was another person, yet again right about the situation; backing me up on my side of the argument.

"You're right Gin; Perhaps I should go talk to him." I wondered.

"Yeah, I think you should." She smiled, leaning forward to take my hand in her own giving it a squeeze. Nodding my head, I got up heading for Ron's room.

As I got there, I waited for a moment, trying to listen to the noise coming from his room; nevertheless, the more I tried the more silence I heard. Taking a big deep breath to steady my nerves, I tapped on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." I heard him shout, with a rather outraged tone to his voice. Instantaneously I began to worry about talking to him while he was still annoyed hopefully it was over something else. It seemed like Ron was always annoyed over something recently, perhaps it was teenage boy hormones playing with his emotional reactions to situations, making him a little irrational and slightly over the top.

Opening the door I peered into the room, not stepping over the thresh hold yet. Ron's room currently had clothes strewed all over the place, along with books and whatever else Ron had thrown into his trunk in a rush before we left The Burrow. He had waited last minute to pack even though his Mum had advised otherwise.

Ron was looking at me, but as soon as I gave him eye contact he looked straight at his messy bed, avoiding me. He was like a deer caught in headlights as he stood there, his cheeks turning a rosy pink as he looked away from me. I couldn't tell if it was guilt, embarrassment or yet again anger coming out in a different way.

"Can we talk?" I broke the tense silence, knowing full well it would have to be me that broke the ice with him. He was far too stubborn to come to me first without me trying. At first he seemed reluctant to answer me, but against this judgement, he nodded sheepishly. Entering the room, I closed the door firmly standing by it, feeling a little awkward being alone with him.

"Why did you react the way you did?" I asked bluntly needing to know the truth. I wanted my best friend back, not some bitter control freak that had an anger problem.

"Because, I care about you 'Mione, that's why!"

"Still doesn't justify your actions Ron, I don't understand!" I walked further into the room, looking at him with a puzzled expression folding my arms across my chest. Sometimes Boys were far more complicated than girls!

"There's nothing to understand obviously." Ron snapped standing up from the bed he had been sitting on. Yet again his face portrayed that of someone fuming, red and wide. A usual look Ronald Weasley had acquired as of late.

"Why are you acting like you have a say over who I see and who I talk to? You're acting as though you're my boyfriend when you're not Ron and I'm sorry but you never will be!" I yelled a little too loudly. I let my hands slide down to my sides hanging loose with my hands balled into tight fists. However I soon changed that putting my hands onto my hips.

"Well then there's nothing more to say 'Mione, you have made your feelings pretty known and I know now I'm wasting my time." His face suddenly changed. His once angered face, turned into one of hurt and confusion. At that moment, I was filled with guilt, pure guilt that began eating away at me. He had felt something for me, however knowing this made no difference, I had no romantic interest in Ron; he was just my friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"I don't want to hurt you Ron, but you need to see you're just my friend and nothing more. I don't want to fall out with you over this and lose our friendship, it's far too important to me. Can we just forget this happened and move on?" Moving closer I hoped I could selvage our friendship from the train wrecks we had both caused. Now that our feelings and thoughts were known to each other, perhaps we could move on and build the correct relationship that is a compromise, being a balance of what we both want.

"Sure, I am sorry 'Mione, I promise I won't interfere with Krum again." He gave me a half-hearted smile as his expression mellowed out, giving in. Finally the Ron that is my best friend had finally surfaced from the jealous monster that had over taken for the past few hours.

"Thanks, I'll see you at dinner." I flashed him a fake smile making my way out of the room needing to get out of there as soon as possible. I couldn't help but feel like a villain for not feeling the same way as he did, but I can't force the feelings to appear. Has cruel has I felt right now, I knew being honest with him was the only way to move forward and let him drop this feeling.

Closing the door, I leaned my back against it, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. I may feel like a monster but it was the right thing to do.

"You okay 'Mione?" A voice interrupted me.

Opening my eyes, I saw Fred standing watching me with questioning eyes. I smiled. Why was it whenever I needed to think today a Weasley twin appeared?

"I will be now."

"I couldn't help but over hear what you told Ron, he needed to know, you were brave telling him to basically do one." He chuckled to himself making me smile wider. He was right but of course I could not help but feel terrible.

"I know, but I feel like such a cow now." I sighed crossing my arms across my chest in an attempt to hug myself, giving myself a false blanket of safety.

"Want to hug it out?" He offered with a goofy grin, holding his arms wide open for me.

"Maybe later,"

"That a promise Granger?" He called as I turned to head down the stairs. Ignoring him I shook my head at his flirtatious manner. Just like his Twin had presented earlier. Typical, I laughed heading off to find someone other than a flirting twin.

**AN:** Pretty please review, it would mean a lot if I could gain some feed back

Thanks…


End file.
